


firsts

by DaughteroftheCosmos



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Angry Sex, Double Drabble, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, POV David, POV Second Person, i just want these two to angry fuck ok, introspective, its not pretty!!!!! and its valid for that, kinda angsty ngl!, please let me know if i should tag anything else!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheCosmos/pseuds/DaughteroftheCosmos
Summary: "the first time you have touched the hair of anyone but yourself and it is his- but this is not the only first he has stolen from you"
Relationships: David 7/Trexel Geistman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	firsts

**Author's Note:**

> there has been no david 7/trexel in the sf tag for Too Long my friends. Too Long. SO MANY THANKS to howshouldiknowboutlife for inspiring me to FINALLY rectify that. just a double drabble for now but i do plan to write more in this world with some angsty, angsty boys trapped in a terrible capitalist hellscape with nothing but each other for company. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!

his hair feels like oil and sweat where you grip it between your fingers. it is slick and uncomfortable, and it fills you with a furious elation. the first time you have touched the hair of anyone but yourself and it is his- but this is not the only first he has stolen from you (that you have offered him, shaking with rage but desperate to know, to feel). you tug and his face is brought closer to your stomach, further down your length, and he chokes. 

then he moans, and if his suffering tempered your fury his pleasure ignites it. how  _ dare _ he enjoy this, how  _ dare _ he have something from you that brings him joy. each and every day repeats the endless cycle of you flaying yourself for him, for your fucking  _ life _ , with nothing in return, and here he is continuing to profit from your effort. 

but- you think, but. at least the sickly stench of alcohol is absent from his breath, at least he came to work on time. concessions he has made for the duty he now performs at your feet, on his knees, and you don’t have the energy to be disgusted with him.


End file.
